


Fight Dirty

by toooldtobeonhere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fights, Light Angst, Rating May Change, Self-Defense, Strangulation, Teaching, very mild though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtobeonhere/pseuds/toooldtobeonhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S3. Molly is living at Baker Street for her safety. Sherlock tries to teach her some self-defence.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Self-defence

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the HC of Sherlock trying to teach Molly to fight, so here's my take on it.  
> Sorry for the short chapters - but i'll update often i promise!  
> Apologies for any mistakes - un-beta'd :(
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Sherlock.

The climb up the stairs of 221B seemed such an effort after that 12 hour shift. It had been an awful shift. Four post mortems, one of which was a “floater” (gag!), huge pile of paperwork, an assistant had gone home sick (typical), the centrifuge broke down….the list went on and on. Molly longed for food, a bath and bed. The thought alone brought a smile to her face.

Her smile quickly dropped when she entered the living room. The room was as messy as always but everything had been pushed to the edges – desk, chairs, coffee table – leaving a large empty space in the middle.

“Ah your home!” said Sherlock, as he walked in from the kitchen “what took you so long?”

“I missed the tube” Molly said absentmindedly as she looked around.

“Well you’re here now, that’s the main thing” Sherlock replied gleefully – well as close to glee as he ever got.

“What’s this all about?” said Molly hanging up her coat and scarf.

“We’re starting your training tonight" said Sherlock taking her bag from her and throwing it on the sofa.

“My what?” sighed Molly.

“Train-ing” reiterated Sherlock – sounding out the syllables as if he were talking to a child. “You know, self-defence”.

Molly just stared at him with her hands on her hips. He was kidding right? Tonight of all nights? He had to be taking the piss?

When she didn’t answer, Sherlock continued, “…remember we talked about it the other day? If you insist on leaving the flat and not letting Mycroft assign you a security detail, you need to know how to handle yourself”.

Molly closed her eyes and let her head fall forward, “not tonight Sherlock I’ve had a crap day and I’m starving.” She started to make her way into the kitchen.

Sherlock grasped her wrist. His eyes wide, “your attackers won’t care if you are tired or hungry.”

“Sherlock…you...your hurting me” Molly stuttered as she tried to yank her wrist from his grasp.

“They won’t care if they hurt you”. His voice was low and breathy. His eyes pleading. If Molly didn’t know better it was as if he was scared.

They stood like this – locked in a painful clinch – for a few seconds, staring at each other.

Sherlock was the first to falter, dropping his gaze, he dropped her wrist and turned towards the window.

Molly took her wrist and looked down at it. His hands were huge compared to hers and easily encircled her delicate wrist. Red welts, in the shape of fingers, bloomed quickly. She knew she would be left with a bruise.

Great! How am I going to explain that at work tomorrow she thought? They’re going to think I’m into some kinky “50 shades” stuff!

A fleeting image passed through her mind – Sherlock holding her wrists but in a completely different kind of scenario – and she felt herself flush.

Sherlock stood, arms folded, looking out the window at the dark street below. His back to her.

“Forget about it” he said, his voice was strangely quiet “I just thought….” He trailed off.

Molly realised what he was doing – he wanted to keep her safe – she smiled at his unseeing back.

“Ok” she said.

Sherlock turned. “What?” he asked

“I said ok” Molly replied, taking off her cardigan and dropping it onto John’s chair.

“If we do this” said Sherlock as he suddenly covered the distance between them in a couple of strides to stand directly in front of Molly, “know that this won’t be some “ladies self-defence” shit”.

His sudden proximity and language took her by surprise and her breath hitched slightly. Composing herself she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her floral blouse, revealing a triangle of pale flesh. Then did the same to each cuff – rolling them up to her elbows.

Sherlock watched her intently. She defiantly kept her eyes on him. She was small, but strong (he’d seen her move corpses twice her weight before) and he would wager she’d fight dirty if she had too. The corner of his mouth flickered into a smile as he copied her actions – rolling the sleeves of his pristine white shirt up to his elbows.

Sherlock took two steps backwards so he was now in the centre of the room.

“Shall we begin?”

 

To be continued…..

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Tea makes everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gives Molly some sage advice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one for notes.

Molly nervously followed him to the centre of the room.

“Can I be brutally honest?” Sherlock asked.

“When are you never not?” Molly said sardonically.

“Whoever wants to take you will most likely be a professional, so if they want to take you…they will”

After a beat Molly replied, “Well this has been most enlightening. Thanks for your fantastic advice.” She turned to leave.

“Wait!” he almost shouted. “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t put up a fight.”

She turned back towards him, folding her arms… “Go on, I’m listening.”

“If they have a gun or a knife…” Sherlock paused to swallow, “…raise both hands in the air slowly and drop to your knees”.

Molly’s defiantly folded arms dropped to her sides slowly as the reality of the situation hit her. He was scared. For her - and himself.

“Do not attempt to de-arm them or flee. Keep your mobile charged and on you at all times. I’ve made sure that your location services are switched on but I’ve also placed a GPS tracker in the battery compartment. I’d like to add one on your person if that’s ok? Say in a piece of jewellery?”

Molly just nodded her agreement.

“Thanks.” Sherlock smiled. “You’ll most likely be blindfolded or rendered unconscious next. I’d hope the former.”

“You and me both” mumbled Molly.

“But even blindfolded you can tell a lot about what’s going on around you.”

Sherlock started to pace now. “You’ll probably be put in a vehicle. Do you climb up into it or do you have to duck to get into it will tell you if it’s a van or a car.”

“It can be difficult to keep track of time but try and remember how long you drove for” Sherlock’s speech was getting faster and it scared Molly.

“Listen for sounds outside, traffic, clock chimes, road works, anything”

“Sherlock…” Molly tried to interject.

“Feel the road surface, is its smooth, pot-holed, unpaved”

“Sherlock!” Molly shouted.

He stopped and looked over questioningly.

“I feel sick. Can we take a break?” she whispered.

He wanted to go to her and grab her by the arms and shake her. Didn’t she realise what was happening?!

Instead he nodded and walked past her into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

“Tea?” he asked.

Molly smiled, “you never make me tea!”

“There’s a first time for everything” he added, taking two mugs out of the cabinet.

They stood together, shoulders almost touching watching the kettle boil.

“I’m not doing this to frighten you” he said suddenly, not looking away from the kettle.

“I know” she said quietly. She swayed to her right, nudging him gently with her arm to reassure him.

Once he’d made the tea, they carried it into the living room. Sherlock moved John’s chair slightly from the wall and nodded for her to take a seat. He did the same with his.

Molly sat and wiggled in the chair trying to get comfy. Sherlock smiled.

“What?” said Molly “The springs in this chair are bloody awful! I don’t know how John stands it!”

They sipped their tea for a few seconds.

“So what’s next?” Molly said smiling.

“You sure?” asked Sherlock.

“Uh huh.” She nodded taking a sip. “Let’s get to the good stuff. What should I do if they’re not armed and dangerous?”

Sherlock smiled. He knew she was just trying to lighten the mood, but was still taking this seriously.

“Well…” he said sipping his tea “he’s likely to be bigger…”

“He?!” Molly jumped in.

“Balance of probability. Most hired goons are men”.

Molly nodded and Sherlock continued.

“He’s going to be bigger and stronger than you – but we can use that to your advantage.”

“I remember this bit from that self-defence class I took” Molly replied menacingly. “This is where I grab his balls and twist!” Molly punctuated her description with an equally graphic hand gesture.

Sherlock squeaked and crossed his legs involuntarily. Maybe he had underestimated her.

“Well yes” he started to say; his voice higher than normal. He coughed and it returned to its normal baritone.

“Yes but there are other areas to aim for too. The throat, eyes, solar plexus…”.

They talked for another 10 minutes or so, Molly nodding periodically. Sherlock was silent for a moment, before adding;

“So, Miss Hooper, are we ready for the practical portion of tonight’s lesson?”


	3. Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to teach Molly some self-defence, but as usual, take things too far.
> 
> *** I'm going to put a trigger warning for choking/strangling. It's brief and unintentional but don't want to ambush anyone with something they don't like ***
> 
> There's a couple of F-bombs in here too.

Molly followed him trepidatiously into the centre of the room; he looked manic.

“You’re most likely to be attacked from behind, so let’s start with that”.

Molly just nodded.

“Your first priority should be to make as much noise as possible. They’ll probably get you in a head lock - that’s what I would do. You’re small so you shouldn’t try to get out of it; you won’t be able to. But try to conserve your airway - you’ll have about 10 seconds before you lose consciousness. Use it. Try to push your chin into the crock of his elbow. It should relieve the pressure on your windpipe.” Sherlock said staccato-like

He suddenly stopped in front of her; “Want to try it?”

“Oh…okay” Molly replied nervously.

She took a few steps forward until she was almost chest to chest - well more like chest to stomach as she realised how much difference 8 inches made. She looked up briefly, before turning around.

She felt the brush of his sleeve across her chest as his arm linked around her neck. He squeezed gently as the rest of his body made contact with hers

“Is that ok?” he asked, his voice seemed to be right next to her ear; she could feel his breath on her hair.

“It’s fine” she squeaked, angry that her voice came out so submissively.

“Can you push your chin down?” he asked.

She did as he instructed and she managed to wedge it under his forearm. His bare skin was warm on her face.

“Ok?” he asked.

She just nodded, allowing her lips to brush against his flesh.

“Will we try it for real this time?” he said stepping back.

“What?” questioned Molly.

“It needs to be realistic. An attacker isn’t going to stop and say ‘oh excuse me Miss Hooper mind if I kidnap you?’” he spat out sarcastically. He looked into her eyes. He’d seen that look before in others; fear. Usually it gave him immense satisfaction, but in Molly it made him sad. You’re doing this for her own good he told himself. Stop being so sentimental!

“Fine” she whispered and turned back but nothing came. She was just about to turn to see what the problem was when she felt him.

Had Sherlock’s arms not snaked around her neck and ribs she would have fallen forward with the force of it. His grip was so tight Molly felt a sudden rush of panic. She instinctively grabbed his forearm to pry it away but it was no use; he was too strong. She tried to wedge her chin down as he had taught her but she couldn’t. She felt light headed and started to flail helplessly. Molly felt herself being lifted off the floor. She kicked erratically but they either missed their target completely or caused him little pain as he continued unperturbed. 

“Stop Sherlock!” she tried to say but it only came out like a hiss. Molly slapped his arm as her vision went grey around the edges.

Suddenly the pressure was released and she slumped in Sherlock’s arms. He held on to her to stop her from falling. Molly took a couple of gulps of air before whipping around in his embrace.

“What the fuck was that?!” she shouted, shoving him in the chest.

He stumbled back a step. “I’m..I’m” he stuttered.

Molly stepped forward and pushed him again. The back of his knees hit his chair and he folded down into it.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you... I..I..” he started.

“Fuck you!” Molly spat and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

“...I'm just trying to protect you” Sherlock whispered to the empty room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this chapter

Molly lay on her back on the bed; arms crossed defiantly across her chest, breathing hard through her nose.

It had been a long time since she’d stormed off to her room, slamming doors behind her. She remembered back to being a teenager.

Oh her poor dad – she had driven him up the wall sometimes. He’d tried so hard. Bringing up a daughter by himself had been tough and more so now she was becoming a woman. Molly smiled at the memory of him. He’d be so proud of her now even if she had been a little shit growing up. Molly swallowed down the lump of emotion that filled her throat and turned her thoughts back to the little shit downstairs.

_What was he thinking?!_

_He’s trying to protect you_ said the voice in her head that always forgave him; that justified his thoughtless words and actions.

After a few minutes of fuming, Molly’s anger started to dissipate, allowing her to hear banging and crashing coming from the floor below. Her first instinct was to go and investigate what he was up to but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her and thinking all was forgiven. Molly huffed and re-tightened her folded arms.

_Bugger I’m starving_.

In all the upheaval she’d forgotten how hungry she was and now she had to either bite the bullet and go downstairs or go to bed hungry. Molly was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that the clatter from down stairs had stopped.

“Molly?” came a quiet voice from behind her door.

Molly just set her jaw and stared at her ceiling.

“Molly...I...eh…” Sherlock stuttered “…I’ve got a case. I’ve got to go out.” His voice was quiet and contrite. It made Molly smile despite herself. It was his way of apologising.

“I…” he started to say. Molly held her breath waiting for him to finish his sentence, but it never came. What she heard instead was a soft clinking sound followed by his retreating footsteps and finally, the distant clunk of the heavy front door.

Molly flung her legs over the edge of the bed, sat up and opened her door. She almost tripped over the tray that lay just outside. Kneeling down she picked up the mug of tea and plate of toast - with her favourite marmalade - and turned back into her room, kicking the door shut gently with her foot.

Sitting back on the bed, Molly smiled, placing the plate and cup on the bedside table. Her first bite was interrupted by a text on her phone.

Glancing at the screen only caused Molly’s smile to broaden.

_Sorry - SH_


	5. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Molly hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole a line from a Seinfeld episode cause i like it!   
> Disclaimer: I don't own seinfeld or Sherlock btw :)

“You came!” Mary cried as she opened the door.

Molly grinned and held up a bag. “And… I brought cake!” Mary smiled and stepped back to let Molly squeeze past her.

‘Squeeze’ was the operative word. She was fast approaching her due date and was feeling more whale-like as each day passed.

“How you feeling?” Molly asked, looking at Mary’s distended abdomen as she set the shopping bags down on the kitchen table. Mary waddled around the room, getting two plates.

“Fed up” she sighed. “I never thought I’d miss seeing my feet”.

Molly laughed as she took a bottle of wine out of the bag.

“Oh come on!” said Mary in mock disgust. “You brought wine?!”

“I know, I know” said Molly “but I need it after the week I’ve had. Plus, that’s why I brought you the cake”.

“I guess that’s ok” replied Mary with a wink, handing her a glass.

They carried the cake – and wine – into the living room. Mary groaned as she sat. Molly giggled.

“Thanks for keeping me company while John’s away with Sherlock” said Mary.

“No problem” said Molly taking her first sip. She closed her eyes, dropped her head back and let out a sigh.

“That bad?” asked Mary

Molly looked at Mary, “seriously I think I might kill him”.

Mary laughed. “Been there, done that!”

Molly smiled. She’d enjoyed getting to know Mary over the last few months and considered her one of her closest friends now. Molly didn’t have many girlfriends. She didn’t have many friends full stop.

“What did he do now?” asked Mary between forkfuls.

“He tried to give me self –defence lessons” Molly said draining her glass and reaching for the bottle, “but took things too far as per bloody usual”.

“I know he thinks I’m pathetic. I probably am…” she added quietly, looking down. She couldn’t see Mary’s frown. “…but he doesn’t have to point it out all the time”.

“I’m sure he doesn’t think you’re pathetic” said Mary placing her now empty plate on the coffee table.

“No he does. He’s just not stupid enough to insult me to my face like he did in the old days”.

Mary smiled, “What?”

“John’s not told you the story?” Molly said gulping her wine.

“No” Mary sniggered

“Picture the scene” Molly started, theatrically waving her hand in front of her causing Mary to giggle again. “It’s Christmas, everyone is at Baker Street for a party”.

“A party?!” laughed Mary

“Yeah, must’ve been John’s or Mrs Hudson’s idea. I get the stupid notion that if I dress up he might actually notice me”. Mary smiled warmly at her friend. “So I put on this ridiculously tight black dress and even more ridiculous earrings…” Mary brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle another giggle. “…and in front of everyone, Mr Know-it-all, points out my lack of tits!”

Mary couldn’t hold in her laughter any more. “No way?!”

“Yes!” Molly shouted. She joined in with Mary’s laughter. Thankfully, after all these years she could laugh about it. Mary held her side; all this laughing had given her a stitch.

Molly looked down at her own chest, primly covered in her brightly patterned blouse. “They’re not massive, but you know what?” she said, looking back at the smiling Mary, “they’re real and they’re spectacular!”

Both women burst out laughing.

“Oh God stop!” said Mary, “you’ll send me into labour”. Molly smiled.

They’re laughter died down. “Honestly I am strong woman” said Molly.

“You don’t need to convince me” replied Mary.

“He just sees “mousey” little Molly” she took another swig of wine “I want him to see…” Molly trailed off and stared at Mary.

“What?”

“You” replied Molly with a grin.

“Eh?!” said Mary, perplexed,

“You were an assassin!”

“Not quite” interjected Mary.

“Well you know what I mean. You could teach me! I don’t want to kill him…yet” Molly cocked an eyebrow causing Mary to smirk. “Just enough to kick his arse!”

“I would but I think you're forgetting something” said Mary, pointing down to her very pregnant belly. “I can talk you through some techniques but you’d really need to practice on someone…”

* * *

 

John was thankful that the supposed ’eight’ case turned out to be a ‘four’. He’d left a cantankerous Sherlock to make his own way home and was looking forward to spending a nice, quiet night in with his wife; there would be three of them soon and he had a suspicion that his evenings wouldn’t be nearly so quiet.

“Hey. It’s just me” he called as he closed the door behind him.

As he entered the living room, two pairs of eyes landed on him. “What?” he said nervously as Mary and Molly smiled and nodded to each other.


End file.
